pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Professional Bow
|released = 16.5.0 |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 16 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = Obtained from the Event Chest. |Level required = 2 |theme = Adventurist Themed |attribute = |reskinof = Cryptonic Bow}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time from the Event Chest. Appearance It takes the appearance of a modern compound bow. It has an orange/grey body with a black bow string, grey cams, an orange grip, a grey arrow sight, and a grey arrow already inserted in the arrow rest. Strategy Tips *It lacks a scope, meaning that one might find it difficult to use the weapon at longer range. *Hold the fire button to charge up the shot as it can only be fired when fully charged. *Move around while charging up the shot, to avoid getting hit. *Make sure you are behind cover or not out in the open when using this weapon. *You can hold the charge indefinitely, this is useful when waiting for targets or when the target is out of the line of sight. *The arrows are explosive, therefore it makes it useful for crowd control. **Pair this with the Singular Grenade to gain easy points and kills. *Aim at the ground around the user to guarantee a successful hit. *One can use the explosive arrows to hit enemies behind cover. *Do not spam this weapon. If you spam it, you risk having an entire server and match of people getting angry at you. Counters *Pickoff its users at long range. *Bunny hop, in case you encounter its explosions. *Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. *Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. *Do not try to kill them if you encounter them face-to-face, since its projectiles will be released upon death. Try to flank the user instead. *Try to avoid getting into the user's line of sight or general aiming direction. *Any sniper weapons can outclass this weapon if they are used correctly. *Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. *Flamethrowers and shotguns can be useful for quickly killing users at close range. *Avoid sticking too close to objects such as walls or behind cover due to the explosive arrows. Recommended Maps *Sky Islands *Aztec Temple Equipment Setups Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. Bring primary or backup weapon to finish off weakened opponents. History Changelog 16.5.0 Initial release Trivia * It is one out of two bows to have the Charge Shot ability. The other bow is the Dragon Bite. * This weapon seems to be a reskin of Cryptonic Bow from Pixel Gun World, making it a reskin of a weapon from another game from the same series. * The Area Damage affect Seems to be the Arrow being broken in sticks Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Charge Shot Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical Category:Bows Category:Remodel